


Creep parte 1

by SherryMoonZombie



Series: EL Mal Interior Vol 1 [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Michael Myers/Jake Park (Pareja The Shake)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Caricias, IRA - Freeform, La Entidad Es Una Perra Cizañosa/ bueno es la entidad, Laurie esta confundida, M/M, Muestras de Afecto, Y Muy Molesta Tambien, envidia - Freeform, pensamientos suicidas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryMoonZombie/pseuds/SherryMoonZombie
Summary: Michael Y Jake pasan un poco de tiempo juntos, reflexionando sobre su relación.Las lineas o pensamientos de Jake están inclinados ...Creep de Radiohead me hace pensar en ellos.





	Creep parte 1

**Creep**  
...

Minuto tras minuto, era incesante las veces que la entidad les mandaba a un juego, solo para que algunas fuesen recompensados y otras simplemente entraran como salieron, con las manos vacías y sin ningun reconocimiento por su esfuerzo.

No es que lo esperaran realmente pero, a veces era imposible no soñar con algo diferente de lo habitual, aun si esto era descabellado, e impensable.

Pero bueno, ¿quienes eran ellos para quejarse?, hicieron cosas terribles durante su vida, esperar algo diferente aquí, era una estupidez.

Por eso cada que era posible durante los juicios, se permitían un ligero desliz en su rutina.

 

_**Reparar...** _  
_**Matar...** _

 

_¿estas seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?_

**_..._ **

_Pero... seras castigado ¿no es así?_

**_..._ **

Comenzando a levantarse de su regazo, fue tumbado de inmediato por las masivas manos de su "ejecutor" en la cintura.

Bueno.  
supuesto ejecutor...

_Esta bien, entiendo, yo tampoco quiero de todos modos,_  
_solo..._  
_no quiero que te lastimen,  
_

_¿si?_

Hubo un silencio bastante largo pero común entre ellos, no incomodo solo largo, basta con verse a los ojos durante ese tiempo para saber que daba igual, la entidad siempre encontraría la manera de perjudicarlos, separados o juntos, no importaba, eran tan dueños de sus cuerpos o pensamientos como de las herramientas en sus manos.

Limitados...  
Efímeros...  
Sin descanso alguno.  
...

Decir de su parte que no se sentía amado seria una mentira, una tontería porque cuando lo tenia así, se sentina completo, en paz y feliz, tan simple como eso, no quería moverse, no quería trabajar y mucho menos soltarlo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, pero lo mas importante es que tenia miedo de perderlo, sabia que... la entidad podía ser tan despiadada como quisiera cuando de verdad se sentía defraudada, no había querido decir nada a su novio pero a veces cuando estaban separados, "esta" se encargaba de advertirle las consecuencias de "disuadir" a su mascota a no asesinar, por eso si su bienestar significaba sacrificar su tiempo juntos y quizá así mismo en el gancho, que Michael le perdone pero que así sea.

__****  
Ojala tuviera el cuerpo perfecto,  
_**ojala tuviera el control.** _  
__**El alma perfecta.**  
quisiera ser especial...  


...

Por otro lado para Michael no había otro lugar donde quisiera estar, mas que aquí con el niño tumbado sobre su pecho, no se había dado cuenta pero una vez que se recostó sobre el heno con su espalda completamente recta, se sintió mil veces mas aliviado de lo que nunca había estado en su vida, incluso cerro sus ojos junto a un suspiro, un poco de dolor se extendió por toda la columna mientras el niño sobre èl, acariciaba su abdomen de arriba abajo, había notado que en cada oportunidad que tenían, se centraba en esa parte de su cuerpo, por lo que siempre desabotonaba su mono para darle mas acceso a su piel, algo que con gusto le dejaba hacer, su presencia ayudaba a calmar a las voces oscuras y depresivas que intentaban atacar su calma, èl sabia no obstante que era la entidad quien se estaba metiendo con su "nula" cordura.

_**Eres Un gusano..** _  
_**Un raro...** _  
_**Que rayos haces aquí?** _  
_**No perteneces aquí...** _  
_**ÉL No Te Ama, yo le obligo a quererte.** _

Jake le sonríe...

_**Él es como un ángel.** _

Por eso cada que podía, èl también lo hacia, recorría cada parte de su cuerpo que pudiese trazar, no había suficiente tiempo y mucho menos tacto para palparlo, para llevarlo consigo demasiado tiempo, necesitaba hacerle saber, que lo ansiaba y que **_quería_** tenerlo con èl por siempre, que de alguna manera le hacia entender a que sabia el amor, con solo verlo a los ojos sabe que Jake muere por besarlo.

Por eso se dejan llevar, caricias, abrazos y besos de necesidad animal, al diablo, la entidad puede esperar...

_**  
Ella esta corriendo de nuevo...** _

 

Se separan un poco, intercalan aliento, cerrando sus ojos con las frentes unidas.

No debió seguirlos, no debió verlos, porque aunque lo sabia, ahora no hay manera alguna de que no lo arruine, dedico su vida a destruir la suya, el trozo de vidrio cae de su mano lacerada, esta ensangrentado, aunque jamas se defendió en esta prueba...

 __ **¿que diablos estoy haciendo aquí?**  
  
Los pies la están matando, mas de lo que nunca han hecho en persecución.  
...

Él necesita inhalar y exhalar, se ha quedado sin aliento.

_Michael..._

sostiene su cara con ambas manos, necesita que lo mire a los ojos, que le crea...

Inhala.

_Lo que sea que te haga feliz._  
_lo que sea que quieras,_  
_me quedare contigo._

Sus manos se tensan en rededor,  
lo abraza y cierra sus ojos.

_eres tan especial._

Luego èl Exhala.

...

Por otro lado, ella se va, la ira hierve pero la  
limpia en su camisa azul.

 __ **I don`t belong here...**  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tengo un final para esta mini historia, que quizá....


End file.
